headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Sam Winchester
| aliases = Sammy See also: aliases | continuity = Supernatural | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = | known relatives = John Winchester (father, deceased); Mary Winchester (mother, deceased); Samuel Campbell (grandfather); Deanna Campbell (grandmother); Dean Winchester (brother); Adam Milligan (half-brother), Emma (niece; deceased) | status = | born = May 2nd, 1983 | died = 2010 (reborn without a soul) | 1st appearance = Supernatural: Pilot"Pilot" | final appearance = | actor = Jared Padalecki }} Sam Winchester is one of two-main characters featured in the CW Network television series Supernatural. Played by actor Jared Padalecki, he has appeared in every episode of the series to date. The character has also been featured in several spin-off comic book titles published by WildStorm Productions. Sam Winchester is the youngest son of John and Mary Winchester and the brother of Dean Winchester. Sam was destined for a life of supernatural intrigue ever since he was an infant when his mother was killed by a demon in Sam's nursery. John and Dean did their best to protect Sam, and he grew up traveling on the road with his family learning everything he could about hunting the evil monsters that existed in the shadows of the world. Sam tried to get away from the lifestyle by going to college, but after two years of living a "normal life", fate pulled him back into the family tradition and Dean and he set off to find their father, who had gone missing during a hunt. Sam knew that from this point onward, there would be no turning back. Driving their trusty 1967 Chevy Impala, the brothers spent years searching for the "Yellow-eyed-demon" that killed their mother, and Sam discovered that he was destined to play a vital role in the coming Apocalypse. Biography Early life Season One Season Two Season Three Season Four On October 30th 2008, Sam and Dean investigated the mysterious death of a man named Luke Wallace, who had choked to death on razor blades allegedly concealed within Halloween candy. After finding a hex bag at the Wallace residence, they deduced that a witch was at work. Sam researched the matter online and found that the witch was trying to conjure the essence of Samhain - a ritual that can only be performed on Halloween night once every six-hundred years. Sam met the angels Castiel and Uriel at this time, who threatened to smite the entire town to prevent the resurrection of Samhain as he represented one of the Seals of Lilith. Though Sam was in awe of finally meeting Castiel, he thought Uriel was "a dick". Sam and Dean were unsuccessful at preventing the rise of Samhain, but Sam fought against him inside of a mausoleum. He tried to kill him using Ruby's knife, but when this tactic failed, he used his demonic power to exorcise Samhain's spirit, banishing it back to Hell. Uriel took him aside the following day and admonished him for using his "profane blood" to stop Samhain. He warned Sam that he would turn him into dust the moment he ceased to be useful to him. (4x07: "It's the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester") Season Five Season Six Season Seven Season Eight Season Nine Season Ten Notes & Trivia * The character of was created by Eric Kripke and David Nutter. * Sam is named after his maternal grandfather Samuel Campbell. * In addition to playing the role of Sam Winchester, Jared Padalecki also played a character named Wade in the 2005 remake of House of Wax. He then made an uncredited appearance as J.P. in Ryan Little's House of Fears. In 2009, Padalecki became one of many to add their names to the ranks of tormented youths hunted by serial slasher Jason Voorhees in Marcus Nispel's remake of Friday the 13th. * Both of the Winchester brothers have mystic sigils tattooed on the left side of their chest. * Scored a 174 on his LSAT tests at Stanford University. Supernatural: Pilot Aliases Incomplete Related categories * * quotes page * image gallery * image category * appearances list See also External Links Sam Winchester links * * Sam Winchester at Wikipedia * Sam Winchester at the DC Database * Sam Winchester at the Supernatural Wiki Supernatural links References ---- Category:Articles Category:Characters Category:TV characters Category:1983 character births Category:Hunters Category:Psychics